Two better than nothing
by Shiro-nyan
Summary: [Ch 1: Hoshi] Namanya Hoshi, tipikal badass kelas kakap dan suka membolos. "Jihoonie, tatap mataku" /JihoonxSoonyoungxHoshi/ Soonhoon/ cat!au/
1. Chapter 0

31 Agustus 2016

 **Two better than Nothing**

 **.**

 **Cat!au**

 **Kitty!jihoon/badass!Hoshi/Pervt!Soonyoung**

* * *

Ada dua macam ras hibridia, kucing dan rubah. Ras kucing yang paling langka karena mereka begitu berbahaya jika ikut hidup diantara manusia.

Begitu menggoda. Sungguh. Itu sebab mereka jarang muncul di tempat umum.

Kecuali Jihoon dan Ibunya, mereka terlalu kuat untuk menahan feromone mereka agar tidak bertaburan sampai tercium manusia.

Well, jadi hanya ada satu kucing di kampus Soonyoung. Dan itu Jihoon.

(Sayangnya mereka tidak pernah akur)

(Jihoon sudah kepalang benci dengan makhluk semacam Kwon Soonyoung)

("Jihoonie! Ayo bercinta denganku!" —Jihoon menutup mukanya sepanjang perjalan di koridor (setelah menggampar wajah Soonyoung dahulu))

.

Jihoon melenguh dan kedengarannya ambigu.

Roknya ia tepuk-tepuk setelah berdiri lalu menggendong partiturnya seperti bayi. Jihoon pulang malam lagi, tugasnya baru selesai dan ia beruntung perpustakaan buka duapuluhempatjam.

(Niatnya untuk pulang tiba-tiba luntur karena sosok bocah tengil di seberang meja, sibuk memelototi novel tebal tiga inchi dan rambutnya biru)

Yang Jihoon ingat surai Soonyoung itu cokelat —pernah pirang tapi itu lama sekali. Dan Soonyoung yang didepannya ini bersurai grey-blue.

Sial. Sudah Jihoon bilang kalau bocah ini diam dan serius wajahnya serius tampannya.

Biasanya Soonyoung memakai setelan dengam warna-warna meriah, tapi kali ini jaket kulit hitam yang dikancing penuh.

Sialan. Kenapa Soonyoung jadi sebegini tampannya.

"Neko-san, jangan tatap aku terus"

Uhuk.

Neko-san. Seingatnya Soonyoung tidak tertarik dengan jejepangan

Soonyoung mendongkak, menatapnya. Dan Jihoon baru sadar kalau mata Soonyoung tajam dan bergairah— tunggu, apa?!

"Heh, Kwon Soonyoung. Jangan seenaknya—"

Soonyoung berdiri dan mendekat. Sebelumnya Jihoon yakin kalau Kwon Soonyoung telah mengganti warna rambutnya. Namun kenyataan kalau seringai sialanseksisialan ada diwajah Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon yakin kalau ia bukan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Teman Soonyoung heh?" dia bukan Soonyoung. "Aku Hoshi, kalau kau mau tau, Neko-sama. Well, jadi ini fluffy kitten yang adikku ceritakan?"

Tangan soonyoung merambat ke pinggangnya. Dan Jihoon tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan napas. (Wajahnya terlalu dekat setelah Hoshi menarik pinggang Jihoon sampai payudaranya menempel)

Jihoon berdegup. Bukan karena takut.

(Hoshi meremas ekornya yang sensitif)

.

Sampai dirumah, Jihoon linglung. Ibunya menyapa dengan ekor bergoyang gembira namun Jihoon melewatinya.

Dia bukan Soonyoung. Dia Hoshi. Dan kenyataan bahwa sepertinya mereka kembar masuk kedalam pikiran Jihoon lebih dalam. Hoshi terlihat bergairah dan seksi, bagaimana bisa dua orang dengan wajah yang sama memiliki sifat yang bertentangan padahal mengalirkan darah yang sama?

(Malam harinya ia mating, mengimpikan Hoshi menyetubuhinya dengan kasar)

.

.

TBC

Lolololol. Aku gatau ini nulis apa hahahahaha.

Well Ksy memang seperti dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Disatuvlain ukenya lsk di satu lain semenya ljh ntah aku harus ngakak atau sedih dengernya.

Seperti biasa ini prolog. Lol. Sekedar perkebalan karena akuvmau buat ini sampai chapter 3 atau 4. Malas nulisnya haha. Dan kalau aku post prolog berarti aku kurang pede buat publish ini. Maka dari itu, aku minta pendapat stop disini/lanjut?

P.s btw aku agak sedih summer exam ga seperti yang kubayangkan. Kalian cuma follow follow review aja engga. Kan sedih akutu. Pingin baca review soalnya, apa lagi yang panjang hahahaha. Abaikain aja.

So, last. Review?


	2. Chapter 1 Hoshi

8 Januari 2017

 **Two better than Nothing**

 **.**

 **Cat!au**

 **Kitty!jihoon/badass!Hoshi/Pervt!Soonyoung**

 **Chapter 1; Hoshi**

* * *

.

Kalau Hoshi boleh jujur, rajukan Jihoon yang paling ia suka. Karena telinga Jihoon akan bergerak dan ekornya mengayun. Hoshi gemas bukan main.

Saat tertidur, membaca buku, memasak atau melakukan hal lainnya seperti seks, Jihoon tetap manis dan menggemaskan. (Nakal juga, tapi menggemaskan)

Telapak tangan Jihoon sudah menyentuh dada Hoshi, bibirnya mengerut, telinganya berdiri tegak –seperti penis hoshi, lalu ekornya bergerak kenanan dan kekiri.

Kekiri.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Sebelum kembali kekanan, Hoshi sudah meremasnya dahulu. Menatap Jihoon dengan seringai panas. Jihoon memekik. Ekor adalah bagian paling sensitif seorang kucing –hybird.

"Aku tidak mau diatas" Merajuk. Hoshi menyerigai kembali.

.

.

Jihoon melenguh, bra sudah disingkirkan, dalaman menggantung di mata kaki dan ekornya lemas. Hoshi mengerjai lehernya setelah menyenderkan Jihoon pada bedstand.

Diremasnya pinggang Jihoon, turun kebawah. Jarinya yang nakal menari di dalam Jihoon dan rasanya menggelitik. Enak sekaligus.

"Jihoonie, Jihoonie.. Tatap mataku"

Hoshi berbisik, bibirnya naik mengecup sudut bibir Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon melengking karena dirasa ujung Hoshi mulai masuk.

"T-tidak, hahh– Astaga, bedebah–"

Jihoonya meracau. Menjambak surai-surai Hoshi yang kini berwarna hitam, kaki kirinya melingkar di pinggang hoshi, mendorong hoshi untuk semakin dalam.

Maju terus pantang mundur, kalau kata hoshi. Tapi bukannya semakin melesak, Hoshi malah menarik keluar miliknya, lalu tanpa diduga memasukkannya lagi, hanya diujung. Lalu dikeluarkan lagi dan terus seperti itu.

Hoshi mempermainkan Jihoon.

Jihoon kewalahan, terpaksa membuang harga diri seekor kucing untuk disetubuhi. "Im begging you, Hoshi. Please, rammed inside me"

Rammed. Artinya menghantam. Jadi setelah Jihoon menyelesaikan perkataanya. Hoshi maju, sekali hentak, dengan penuh kekuasaan dan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Ujunngnya menyentuh titik terdalam Jihoon hingga si kucing tersedak.

Air mata Jihoon menggenang diujung, kaget, keenakan sekaligus.

Kucing kawin memang beda.

.

.

"Jihoonie, kau luar biasa–" Hoshi berbisik, memijat payudara Jihoon. Mencengkram pinggang Jihoon, dan hantamannya tetap konstant; dalam dan lembut, tidak lambat dan tidak juga cepat.

Jihoon merasa mabuk karena hanyut dalam kenikmatan setelah datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hoshi selalu berhati-hati dan menjaganya. Meski perkataannya sama sekali tidak manis, perlakuan Hoshi dalam berhubungan cukup manis. Ia tidak akan melaju cepat sebelum Jihoon minta, meski ia ingin.

Berbanding balik dengan sifatnya yang biasa. Tatapannya yang mampu menghamili serta caranya berjalan atau berpakaian. Badass.

Jihoon senang dicium pantatnya jadi setelah Hoshi meminta ijin untuk melaju penuh dan datang dengan dua tembakan, Ia meremas pantat Jihoon. Menarik dirinya lalu mencium dalam bongkahan bulat pantat milik Jihoon.

Jihoon merasa harga dirinya di belai dan Ia tersipu. Ekornya mengelus-elus punggung Hoshi yang masih menciumi pantatnya.

Hoshi kasar dalam berperilaku dan berbicara. Namun sangat lembut diranjang.

Catat.

"Jihoon, andai kau bisa lihat. Cairanku meluber dari lubangmu"

"...bedebah"

Hoshi terkekeh. Menggulung Jihoon seperti cinnamon dengan selimut sebelum memeluknya erat, telinga Jihoon menekuk, tenaganya hampir terkuras habis.

"Aku cinta kamu, Jihoon"

"Ya ya, aku juga cinta diriku"

.

.

Tbc

* * *

:)))) APA APAAN INI. ASTAGA MAMA.

halo, jadi ini Pwp, dan cerita ini bakal jadi pwp berchapter yang sangat sangat sangat gajelas dan lucknut omg saya malu.

Saya gatau masih ada yang ibgat dengan ini atau ga :''D

Sibuk sekolah, dan di semester denap selalu ada praktikum praktikum anu yang nunggu buat dikerjai di atas desktop.

P.s; saya ga baca ulang jadi jangan protes typo hohohoh

Ok, mind to review? Anyone?


End file.
